The Girl You Never Knew
by HairSprayFashionista
Summary: AngelinaMontague. What happens when the people from Hogwarts grow up? Angelina and Montague hated each other in school, but could things change? Will he always be a jerk? What about Angelina? What secrets does the Angelina we thought we knew have?
1. Fate

Couple of things before I get the story started.

1. Obviously, I don't own these characters or anything Harry Potter related. It's really depressing and I'm currently in counseling for the stress that this has caused my life.

2. This story, for many of you, might border on AU. Strictly for the reason that although it might contradict some things that you know to be true about characters, their personalities, or the Harry Potter world in general my story is written the way that it is written on purpose. People might lose or acquire family members that you've never heard of, they might say things or reveal parts of themselves that you would consider completely different to how you know them to be. Trust in the infinite wisdom of your fanfic author. wouldn't include it or change it unless I felt it was important.

3. I am in the business of pleasing. I write for the people. I welcome your suggestions. Let me know what I can do to make your story experience better.

4. ENJOY! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1: "Fate is not satisfied with inflicting one calamity."---Publilius Syrus

Angelina Johnson wandered into the corner pub and cast a small nod and smile in the direction of the waitress and the bartender. She was, as always, carrying a large, fashionable, bag and talking firmly, but gently to someone on her Blackberry. She placed herself elegantly and her usual table and took out leather planner, a pen, and a spiral bound book embossed with the words _Harper-Smith Wedding_. She did not look around at the pubs other occupants, of which there weren't many, there never were. Angelina had been coming to this pub since she started her highly organized and widely successful career as an event planner for both muggle and magical clients. She nodded and mouthed a silent thanks to the waitress who brought her a glass of water and her usual herbal tea.

"I understand completely Claire and it is perfectly natural to feel that way. You would be surprised by how many supposedly perfect couples I get that I have to nearly drag to the altar." Angelina nodded silently as if the party on the other end of the phone could see her.

"Absolutely. It is no trouble. That is why I gave you the number. Remember you can call me whenever you want to even if you just want to talk to a friend, okay?" She flipped through the planner and spiral bound book in rapid succession. "Now, do not forget that we have to meet with the florist on Wednesday and bring your wedding dress. You really have to decide if you like the freesia bouquet or not." She snapped the book shut with a click. "Alright, good-bye." Angelina pressed the button to disconnect the call and exhaled. This life was stressful. Planning peoples weddings, birthdays, anniversaries, and just any event that people felt they wanted to be perfect and didn't feel that they could do themselves.

She raised herself delicately from the chair and moved towards the lavatory. As she washed her hands she checked her reflection in the mirror. Angelina worked very hard to ensure that she exuded elegance and confidence and most of all that when people walked into her office the appearance that she gave off was one of a dignified professional. Not that the wizards and witches that contacted her needed that. She was a Johnson one of the oldest and most respected bloodlines. Pure-blood. Not that it mattered, after the war. The war. She had lost a lot in the war. She checked her bun. Still perfect. She looked perfect. She turned once. Satisfied she walked out of the bathroom and gently placed herself back into the seat she had previously occupied. She took a sip from her herbal tea and pondered her schedule.

Reaching into her bag she pulled out her mail. A bill. Another bill. A shadow fell across her table and she spoke without bothering to look up.

"Thank you Victoria, but I will not be eating today. I am not that hungry." The shadow did not move and Angelina sighed. Tearing her eyes away from her paperwork she began to repeat the sentiments more forcefully.

"Victoria, I appreciate your concern, but I eat. I am not starving myself and I am simply not..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at the handsomest man she had ever seen. He had the perfect build. Exactly as a man should be built. Wide shoulders with muscular arms a trim waist. He was dressed in an impeccable suit. His skin was smooth and blemish free. He had dark hair and shocking eyes. A blue-green with gold flecks. Angelina cleared her throat and realized that she had been staring rather rudely.

"You are not Victoria." His laugh was rich and full and Angelina had to fight to keep from closing her eyes to let it wash over her. He finally stopped laughing and a mask slid back into place. One would hardly have been able to tell that he had just shown any pleasure at all.

"No. I am not Victoria, but surely you have not forgotten who I am this quickly. It was not so long ago that you and I matriculated together at that most wonderful of magical institutions." Angelina glanced around quickly to see if anyone had heard, but the bartender and waitress were deep in conversation and the only other patron in the pub was a man in the corner who was much more intent in drowning his sorrows than listening to their conversation. The gentleman seemed unfazed by the nervousness of Angelina. She refocused her attention and tried to place the face. She stared for several moments before her eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Montague." She spoke his name gently, but with an underlying recognition. His eyes locked with hers and that arrogant Slytherin smirk of his played about the corners of his mouth. She noticed, in his defense, that he tried to supress it.

"Yes. Miss Johnson. You seem...surprised." Surprised? SURPRISED?!?! She hadn't seen Montague since...well, before the war and she wasn't exactly expecting Montague to show up after all this time so, yeah, she was surprised. However, Angelina didn't attend all of those manners classes and come from a pure-blood family and not pick up anything.

"It is a pleasant surprise, I assure you. Would you like to sit?" She smiled and motioned towards the chair closest to Montague. He glanced down at the chair and Angelina quickly before responding.

"I would like to, but I am afraid I have some business to attend to. I thought, however, that it would be rude of me to leave without at least pausing to say hello to an old friend." Angelina's smiled tensed. Friend? Really? That last time she and Montague met on a Quidditch pitch he had actually tried to kill her. With friends like Montague who needed enemies?

"Of course." She heard her well-mannered up bringing reply before her inner voice could respond. "Perhaps some other time." Montague's eyes widened only slightly.

"Perhaps." They appraised one another silently for a few moments. The man towering and the woman sitting regally. He checked his watch discreetly. "I am sorry Miss Johnson, but I am afraid I must take my leave of you now." He bowed slightly. She raised herself as regally as she could and saw Montague's eyes widen with admiration at her feminine figure. She now had to surpress her smirk.

Montague let his eyes rake over her. She had certainly grown up since those school boy days of Quidditch fights. She was thin, really thin actually, but she had curves in all the right places. She looked like she ought to be on the cover of one of those tasteless muggle men's magazines. God. He was a womanizer, but rarely had he come across a form as perfect as hers. Mixed with the power he knew she could command, her pure-blood, her manners, the way her button up top, high-waisted skirt, sky high heels, and tight bun seemed to restrain her, and a certain innocence. He felt a tightening in an all to familiar region. She was in a word...

"...perfect."

"I am sorry?" Angelina's brows furrowed in confusion. She came around the table and reached for Montague's hand. When her skin touched his she felt a wave wash over her of what felt like electricity. She jumped back quickly, slightly breathless, and noticed that Montague was breathing heavily as well. She searched for words.

"Forgive me. I, ummm, I, uh, I could not hear you. You mumbled. You seemed to be a million miles away." Montague nodded numbly. He did not make a move to exit however. After several heartbeats, Angelina took a deep breath and moved back to the other side of the table.

"I believe you had an appointment. You are, of course, welcome to stay." Angelina offered and then immediately wondered where the offer had come from. Montague faced her and gazed a sort of half smile.

"No, I really must go. I am already late. I did, however, appreciate the wonderful company." He reached into his breast pocket and removed a card. He handed it to Angelina.

"I have enjoyed this Miss Johnson. If you would like to repeat this. Perhaps, in more..." He glanced around the pub. "...magical surroundings. Let me know. Simply hold the card and think of me. Magical contact." He smiled and winked and before Angelina could say anything else he had delivered a swift, "Good day."

Angelina released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Semi-collapsing into her chair she fingered the card he had given her. It was pitch black it was inscribed, simply, in beautiful script. Three letters, A B M. The initials were in green and shimmered as the light hit them. She twirled the card in her fingers. Very Slytherin. Very sexy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later Angelina entered her flat. She crossed to the coat rack and hung her coat. Making her way down the hall she could hear her flatmate doing a poor rendition of some muggle pop song in the shower. Tip toeing into her room she removed her heels so she could move silently and entered her flatmates room. The room was dark. Only a sliver of light fell across the bed from the slightly ajar bathroom door. She snickered to herself and crossed to the bathroom. As silently as she could she slid into the bathroom without opening the door completely so as not to alert her prey. She waited for a particularly awful high note to throw open the shower curtain. Her flatmate screamed, slipped, and in reaching for something to balance grabbed Angelina and pulled her into the shower. As the water hit Angelina she yelled and they both wound up in a tangled heap of limbs and shower curtain on the ground.

"FUCK ANGELINA!" Her flatmate's reaction, although harsh, was not enitrely unamused. Angelina drew herself off of the ground slowly. Shaking herself off to remove some of the water she left the room and crossed the hall to her room.

"How was your day?" She called out. Angelina didn't yell, but she knew her voice would carry across the hall.

"Uh, it was okay. You know just miserable! I hate that stupid job."

"So quit. Come work with me!" She heard the taps turn off and then gentle thuds of drawers being opened and closed and the soft sounds of wet feet padding across the hall.

"I am not going to come plan people's happiest days when I don't have any days that aren't good." Angelina leaned off her bed and rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"I do not plan people's happiest days. I simply help people enjoy their lives and you could certainly do with a little enjoyment all you do is complain." She pushed herself off the bed and sauntered to her wardrobe. "You know Katie is going to kill you if she gets home and you are dripping water in the hall. She almost broke her neck last time."

"Firstly, I'm not dripping and secondly, that's such an over exaggeration." Angelina found the clothes that she had been searching for.

"Well, hurry anyway, we have dinner reservations and you know how she gets if we are late." She wandered over to the door. Standing on tip toe she gave him three kisses. The kind of kisses a couple that have been together forever share. Not passionate, not fleeting, no tongue, but definitely a kiss and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Get out so I can change." His face fell.

"Come on. Let me stay. Just this once." She pulled out of his grasp.

"No. Now go. Get ready and clean up the water."

"I didn't drip any water!" His last comments hit the door as she closed it in his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio sat down at their table. Immersed in chit chat. Rather Katie was talking and the other two were listening.

"So I told him. I said, Sir, could you please calm down. The goblins are strictly doing their job. And he told be that I was being unreasonable so I told him that he was the one being unreasonable I mean that hex only lasted like two minutes tops!" Angelina laughed along with Katie.

"But, did the goblins really make him show his..."

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. I am Maurice and I will be serving you this evening. Could I start you with a glass of wine?"

"How about a bottle Maurice?" Katie replied and batted her eyelashes at him. "Three glasses. Thanks." She turned back to the table as the other two stared at her. "What?!?! He was hot!" Angelina put on her most disapproving and stern gaze.

"Katie. I am not drinking tonight. I have a huge day tomorrow. I cannot have alcohol clouding me." Katie snatched a roll from the bread basket and began to butter it.

"One glass of wine is not going to "cloud you." Besides, you always have something to do what are you not going to ever have fun again?"

"You do not have to drink to have a good time Katie."

"I know that Angelina. I swear ever since you've gotten older you've just become so serious. All you do is work and worry about propriety. You're not the same Angelina I used to know. I just wish that you would relax. You're so serious anyone would think you were a Slytherin!" Katie crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Ladies! Can we not tonight? Let's just do the shorthand version okay? Angelina, Katie thinks you've become an uptight, workaholic since the war and Katie, Angelina thinks that you should drink less and grow up more. Okay, now you're both pissed and let's fast forward twenty minutes later and you've both forgiven each other." The girls didn't respond at first.

"Shut up Oliver." Katie tossed at him and both the girl erupted into a fit of giggles. The wine arrived and everyone ordered their meal.

"Speaking of Slytherin...look over there, that's half the friggin' Quidditch team. Marcus Flint, Draco Malfoy, Alexander Warrington and that other one...what was his name?"

"Montague." Angelina had turned to look at the table and noticed the same striking man from earlier that day.

"Look at Marcus." Katie sighed. "He's gotten...well, hot!" Oliver took a swig of wine.

"Come one Katie. There isn't a man over 18 and under 50 that you don't think is hot." Katie threw him a glare.

"That's not true. I'm not the least bit attracted to you Oliver." Wood smiled.

"Well, that's good for you because you aren't my type at all. Isn't that right Angelina?" He casually threw his arm around the back of Angelina's chair. Angelina was still staring at the table of Slytherins.

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry Katie." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Angelina. What do you say we just say a quick hello. It'd be rude not to. I mean are we hot tonight or are we hot? Thank God I wore this outfit." Katie had on a low cut, short blue dress that Angelina had to all but grease her to get her in it this evening. Angelina was wearing a vintage Chanel dress. Black with a thick green belt. The girls made their way across the restaurant with Katie leading the way and Angelina close behind. Katie walked right up to the table immediately stopping the conversation. Draco Malfoy was the first to speak.

"Well, if it isn't Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson." His signature bored disinterest dripping from every syllable.

"Draco." Katie returned. "We were just having dinner and I noticed you and we were wondering what an entire table of ex-Slytherin players could be doing here." Draco piped in again.

"Well, it is a restaurant and there are plates in front of us with food on them so, I'll give you three guesses, Kathryn, and the first two don't count." Katie was about a half a breath from lunging across the table and beating Draco senseless when another voice broke in.

"Enough Draco. That is no way to speak to a lady." Angelina and Katie both looked in surprise at Marcus Flint who, although he was speaking to Draco, was only looking at Katie. Katie and Marcus stared at each other for a few moments before Montague interrupted.

"Miss Johnson. It is a pleasure to see you again." Angelina looked at Montague for the first time. She noticed how attractive he was and how much he looked like he belonged in this high class establishment. He had always been attractive, even in school, but now something was different. His maturirty and breeding made her...well, she wasn't sure what it did, but it made her feel a way that she had never felt before and in her organized and perfectly ordered life. She worked very hard for her order and she wasn't about to relenquish it to him.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sir." Katie cut in at this point.

"Again? Since when do you see Montague Angelina?!?!"

"Angelina and I simply happened across each other this afternoon. A simple coincidence that we should see each other again so soon. Although, I cannot say that I am disappointed in the least. And might I add that you are wearing a lovely outfit Miss Johnson. If I did not know any better I would think that it was for our pleasure that you wore it." Angelina glanced down at her decidedly Slytherin outfit.

"Perhaps." She smiled. "Alas, I cannot claim any such compliment for myself. This is one of my favorite dresses and belts, both vintage..."

"Chanel, yes, the dress from the 60s and the belt from the 30s, I believe?" Montague smirked as he sipped a dark liquor. No doubt a very expensive scotch. Angelina's smile faltered. Montague was certainly full of surprises and now with a slight flirtation and her interest piqued she thought it wise to end this banter before she found herself in an actual conversation with her ex-adversary.

"Katie, we should get back to Oliver. He is waiting." Katie smiled.

"Of course." She reached into her clutch and removed her card. "I'm working at Gringott's now. If you want to get together sometime. Let me know." Handing the card to Marcus she turned to walk away and Angelina smiled at the table.

"It was nice to see you all again. Excuse us." She glanced quickly at Montague, but wouldn't look him in the eye and made a hasty escape.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please read and respond. This is my first Angelina/Montague fic. Actually, this is my first Harry Potter fic so, be a little kind. Thanks:)


	2. Anger

**schizoteddy: **I am glad you're enjoying it. I hope I don't let you down.

**hunnyquebee: **Here's some more and Angelina and Oliver are...complicated. It will be revealed soon. :)

As everyone knows I'm not J.K. so I don't own jack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2: "Show a little bit of your anger everyday instead of showing a lot of it on one day." --Unknown

Angelina strolled into her office the following Monday. She was exhausted. Her weekends were not her weekends anymore. They were her brides, mothers, or whoevers weekends. This one was exceedingly bad due to her overly nervous crop of brides. She was also due for several more contracts. It was a lot of work, but work was good for Angelina. It kept her busy and it kept her from thinking about the fact that she was neither close with most of her family or friends and that she had no romantice life to speak of. She passed her assistant's desk.

"Good morning Miss Johnson!" Her always chipper and sweet assistant, Chelsea. Chelsea was always wearing pink. The girl lived in it. It had become a sort of obsession for Angelina. The two unchanging things in Angelina's life were her evening strolls before bed and her assistant always having pink on. She smiled unconciously. She would absolutely perish without her assistant. She made sure Angelina's office was always clean and organized and kept her schedule exactly as she liked it.

"Good morning Chelsea. Did you enjoy your weekend?" She handed Chelsea her handbag and turned so that the young girl could help her out of her coat. She walked through the double glass doors to her office. She spent most of her time here and it was exactly as she would have wanted it. The wall immediately to her right was adorned with tastefully matted black and white photos with one octagonal mirror. Directly infront of her was her desk which was perfectly organized and had all the contemporary bridal magazines stacked neatly. There were neat folders and binders for each wedding or event. A phone sat on the corner and past the desk there was a large window over looking the city skyline. The room was painted a slightly peach white so that rather than appearing to have color the room just seemed to glow a warmth and comfort. There was a small table directly to left with numerous flower arrangements on it. She loved flowers and pausing to smell them she continued to her desk. Shortly, Chelsea appeared with a Starbuck's green tea.

"My weekend was lovely, thanks! Paul and I went to the coast since I work so much this time of year, it was a nice little get away." Angelina smiled although her heart ached a little at the thought of having no one in her life. She sipped her tea as Chelsea went into detail about the cottage and the sea and some little restaurant they had fallen in love with. When Chelsea finally took a breath Angelina chose to break in.

"What does my schedule look like for today?" As she opened her planner Chelsea began to reference her clip board.

"You actually only have one scheduled meeting today. I do know that you have a lot of meetings tomorrow. I tried to switch some people to today to keep you from getting swamped tomorrow, but I couldn't so all that you have to do today is meet with a Mrs. Lucida Morgan for her daughter's fourth birthday party." Chelsea glanced up at Angelina. "The girl is in love with fairies." Angelina sighed. She knew the girl was in love with fairies she had stayed up late for two weeks making her plans and binder for the presentation. She sipped her tea. The Morgans were notoriously wealthy and old wizarding family that was very private. To be invited into their inner sanctum, so to speak, was not only a little nerve racking it was also a huge opportunity for Angelina. If this party went well then every other wizarding family would want her to plan their events and make their kid's birthday parties special and that was just the boost Angelina's business needed. She could hire more planners and more assistants and before she knew it she could be a figure head that could pick and choose which events she wanted.

"What time is that meeting?" Angelina was flipping through her agenda.

"In about an hour. At the Morgan residence." Angelina looked at the clock. She could apparate in about 55 minutes and then she would be two minutes early. Two minutes early was always when she strove to arrive. It showed puntuality, but not so early that one seemed desperate and over eager. Also, people could get crabby if you showed up too early and they didn't have time to prepare.

"Thank you Chelsea. I will be working on some seating charts and organizing for the _Harper-Smith Wedding_. Do not disturb me unless it is for a current client, however, you know how I feel about voice mail." Angelina had already begun working on the _Harper-Smith _binder as Chelsea left the room. A little later she heard the phone ring.

"Angelina Johnson's office. One moment please." Chelsea put the call on hold. "You have Claire Harper on the line. Again." Angelina sighed. She wondered if Claire had so many reservations why the girl was getting married. Angelina had never been married. She had never really been in love. Angelina always thought though that if she was about to be married she wouldn't need someone to convince her to do it. She had a young fling with Fred Weasley as a child, but it had gone nowhere. They were better as friends and she was glad. Imagine how things would have turned out if they had been in love. She looked over at the wall and noticed a picture of the Weasley twins and herself in the Gryffindor common room. Angelina let herself get into the deep feelings. No, she cared for them deeply, but it wasn't love. She was sure she would have known if it was love.

"Thank you Claire. I have it." Angelina took a deep breath and pushed the button to pick up the line. "Good morning Claire."

"Oh, Angelina!" Claire cried into the phone. She was clearly distraught and although Claire was a nervous and needy bride Angelina had never heard her this upset. She instantly took notice. If this wedding didn't happen then her commission didn't happen. Don't get her wrong. She didn't want people who didn't truly care for each other to marry just for her pay check, but she also didn't want to sacrifice said pay check because some girl just didn't like the words "till death do us part".

"Claire, dear, whatever it is we will figure it out. Just calm down. Take some cleansing breaths and tell me what happened." Angelina waited patiently while Claire sniffled and hiccuped herself into a decently understandable state.

"This morning, I thought Jeffrey had gone to work, but he forgot one of his files so I was trying on my wedding dress and he walked in and saw me!" Claire dissolved into another fit of hysterics. "This is bad luck! The dress is ruined. It's all ruined!" Angelina relaxed into her chair a little bit. This was definitely fixable.

"Your dress is not ruined. Did you have your hair or make-up done? Any jewelry? Anything?" Angelina asked. Claire sniffled a couple times before she gave a shaky. "No."

"Then it was not even close to what you will look like and it does not count." Angelina waited to hear Claire's response.

"You think so?" Angelina was relieved that it was so easy.

"I am positive. It will be fine." Claire breathed into the phone.

"Thank you Angelina. You always know just what to say." Angelina smiled and glanced at her watch. She needed to get Claire off the phone and leave now if she was going to make her Morgan appointment on time. "Claire, I am sorry and you are more than welcome to call me back, but I have an appointment that I must attend."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll go then. Thanks again." Angelina said a quick goodbye and hung up the receiver. She was about to call out to Claire when the girl practically ran into the room with Angelina's coat and bag. She handed Angelina the _Morgan_ binder and her wand.

"Go Angelina. You'll be late." Angelina checked her reflection in the mirror. She looked great. She closed her eyes and prepared for the uniquely and rather unpleasant feelings of Apparation. **POP!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelina turned around and looked up at the house. She had little time to wonder at it's splendor. She quickly made her way up to the door and placed her wand into her large handbag. She clutched the binder and made three soft raps on the door. She forced herself to not fidget or look around in case anyone was watching and in a few moments a house elf opened the door. "I am Angelina Johnson. I have an appointment with Mrs. Lucida Morgan." The house elf said nothing, but motioned for her to follow. She followed him into the house as he walked deeper into the house. The house was large and dark. She imagined that it was very old and held many secrets. She watched as a portrait of a young girl chased her from room to room giggling and she would have laughed too if the house did not evoke such a feeling of solemness. She continued to follow the house elf and just when she thought they couldn't go much farther they approached a double wooden door. The house elf rapped twice and a strong voice replied, "Enter!" The house elf opened the door and Angelina followed him in.

"Mistress, Miss Johnson to see you." Angelina looked at the woman. She was beautiful in a very serious sort of way. She didn't appear to be someone who laughed much. She had dark hair and gorgeous eyes. She wondered where she had seen those eyes before so enchanting. The woman pulled Angelina out of her wonderings. "I am Lucida, this is my husband Griffin, my sisters Leslie, Alexandra, Kelly, and Charlize, and my daughter Morgan." Angelina looked at the faces. All very serious. "We are waiting on my brother. He is, unfortunately, detained and will be a few moments late. Could I offer you a tea or coffee?" She motioned to a chair across from her sofa and Angelina moved towards it.

"No, thank you. I am fine." At this moment the door to the room opened and all eyes turned to it. A quick blur brushed passed Angelina and into the arms of Lucida. "Lucida, I am sorry. It was, unavoidable. Forgive me?" Lucida smiled slightly.

"Of course, it is nothing." The man greeted the others quickly tickled little Morgan into giggling. Lucida, clearly wanting to get the business underhand, cleared her throat. "Brother, this is...

"Angelina Johnson." Angelina was stunned. How cruel was the world?

"Montague?" He kissed her hand and bowed his head slightly. Lucida cut in once again. "I see you two know each other. Excellent. Shall we begin?" She sat down and Montague took a seat next to her. Angelina was nervous now. She shook her head slightly. She shouldn't be nervous. This was just like any other presentation. She removed her coat and opened her binder. Handing it to Lucida she reached into her bag and pulled out her wand. Clearing her throat she began.

"Imagine the best birthday party that the wizarding world has ever seen. One to rival the celebrations after the war." She turned to the young Morgan. "What is your favorite thing in the world, Morgan?" Morgan blushed a little, but answered quietly. "I like fairies." Angelina smiled at her.

"She began to swirl her wand and magically a small forest appeared with decorations." Morgan gasped in surprise as a little fairy made it's way over to say hello. Angelina laid out all her plans for the party. When she had finished she was exhausted and the eyes that faced her other than Morgan did not show any change in their demeanor. Finally, Lucida smirked.

"Well, it would be a shame to let so much work go to waste. So, I will call your office to make an appointment next week." Angelina had to fight to keep from squealing. "Thank you Mrs. Morgan. I look forward to working with you." She reached into her bag and pulled out her business card and handed it to Lucida. "That is my office location. Thank you so much for your time." As she put on her coat to leave Montague rose too.

"I must leave as well, I am afraid. I will go with you Miss Johnson. I will visit later." He kissed Lucida and a couple of the other women, shook hands with Griffin, and tossed Morgan up into the air. He followed Angelina out into the hall.

Angelina and Montague crossed from the house to the sidewalk in silence. Finally Montague spoke. "Miss Johnson, you absolutely must have lunch with me." Angelina started in surprise, "When?" Montague smiled, "Why, right now, of course." Angelina hated to admit that she was very interested. She found herself getting lost in his eyes. "I think I would like that." Montague suddenly grabbed her hand and apparated them before Angelina could think. When they arrived Angelina opened her eyes and noticed the most adorable cafe. She realized that she and Montague were still holding hands so she shook him off, blushing. After they had been seated Angelina started the conversation.

"I had no idea that you had a sister." Montague looked over his menu. "Yes, I have four. I am, unfortunately, the only boy." Angelina thanked the waiter as he brought her a sparkling water with lemon and took their order. She returned to the conversation. "FOUR?!?!" Montague chuckled softly. "Yes, Lucida, Charlize, Kelly and Alexandra. Do you have any siblings?" Angelina smiled. "Yes, actually, I have a little brother. Only one, he is, very little. He is my family's surprise blessing , Lord, he is only three." Montague registered genuine surprise. "You are in your twenties and your brother is three? " Angelina's smile tightened. "I love Lord. He is, I do not know how to explain it. There is something in children. A sort of young magic. A wonderful naivity that makes them enjoy their world and trust in the goodness in people. I shall hope he will always keep that wonderment. That he will attend Hogwarts as we did and enjoy it." Angelina noticed the strange look that Montague was giving her and stopped. She took a sip of water. "You hope he will be a Gryffindor?" Angelina released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and strained to answer politely. "I hope he will get the house he most wants." Montague looked in disbelief. "Even if that house is Slytherin?" Angelina said nothing as the waiter placed their food in front of them. After they ate for a few moments he spoke again. "I did not mean to offend." Angelina who had been eating and quietly fuming dropped her fork onto her plate. "No, but you meant to pry so, if you want the truth Montague then here is the truth. My father was in Slytherin. I was meant to be in Slytherin, with my line, my pure-blood I was a shoe in, but when I sat under that hat I was thinking, _Not the others and if it's not Slytherin then please not Gryffindor_. As the hat touched my head I was thinking Gryffindor and that is where I was sorted. You want to know more?!?!" At this point Montague was showing no expression, but Angelina was so far out of control that she continued on. "I hated Quidditch. I hated Gryffindor. I am not a tomboy in the least, but I did those things to anger my parents and rebel. I was a naive child. I am not even tall. Heightening spells." She reached down and pulled off her heels and threw them at him. She was actually very short. Tiny. She was breathing heavily. She glanced around the cafe and noticed the people staring at her. Montague showed no expression, but he was holding her heels close to his chest, where he had caught them. She would have laughed if she wasn't so embarrassed. What was she doing? This was not conduct becoming of a lady. This was not even something that three-year-old Lord would have gotten away with. She grabbed her coat and handbag and raced out of the restaurant. She realized that she had no idea where she was, but she would just apparate, somewhere. She looked down. Well, she was wearing no shoes. She couldn't go back and get them. She heard the door open and turned . He was standing there, with her binder and shoes, and looking at her, but she could see the disappointment as she had seen in so many others that looked at her. Sadly, she shrugged and raising her wand apparated home without saying a word.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know that I have shocked you and that even more I have given you a million questions. I'm sure you probably hate what I've done to Angelina. I'm sorry, just give her a chance.


	3. Possession

**Dezdimona16: **I'm glad you don't hate it. Here's some more for you. Things are going to really get going soon.

Everyone ENJOY and remember to trust in your fanfic writer and remember that I am poor and lowly and don't even get to hang out with the characters let alone own them!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3: "See the things you want as already yours. Think of them as yours, as belonging to you, as already in your possession."---Robert Collier

Angelina sighed. What had she done? Not only had she made a fool of herself in a packed cafe, but she had left a pair of five-hundred pound heels with a Slytherin. No, not with a Slytherin, with Montague! God, the look he had given her. She groaned as she towel dried her hair. Probably every person who had ever walked through Hogwarts' House of Slytherin knew about her behavior now. She gasped. What if he told Lucida and she lost the job? What if she didn't lose the job? He had her notebook! That meant all that work was gone. She couldn't exactly re-create that. This was impossible. She was growing increasingly frustrated with her situation when someone knocked on the door. She didn't say anything. She didn't want any visitors. Besides, no one ever visited her. It was someone for Oliver or Katie. They knocked again. God, couldn't people leave you alone to wallow in your misery anymore. "Just a moment!" She padded down the hall and to the front door. She opened the door while she was drying her hair, but stopped the moment she saw who was standing at her door. It was Montague. She didn't speak, but rather stood there with her towel in her hands. He was the first to speak.

"Can I come in?" He motioned inside with the bag he was carrying. She nodded a little numbly and stepped to the side. He moved passed her and she clicked the door shut softly. She stepped down into the den and he followed her. "Can I offer you a drink?" He looked up at her. "A cup of tea please?" She nodded and walked down the hall to her bedroom and tossed the towel into her bathroom. She looked at herself. Great. She was wearing a pretty revealing black slip and she had on no make-up. Her hair was down and wavy and fell to the top of her butt. She couldn't change now or he would notice. Wait? This was Montague. Why did she care what he thought? Even if he did care he was totally beyond caring now after that scene in the cafe. Making her way into the kitchen she put the kettle on and got out two cups. "Is herbal tea okay? That's all I drink." He looked over through the kitchen door. "That's fine. Flat white?" She smiled a little. "Sure." In a few moments she returned with two steaming mugs of tea. She sat one down in front of him and continued to stand with her tea. Moving from one foot to the other she realized she was revealing her nervousness.

"Angelina. Would you please sit down? I want to talk to you about today." She felt like her legs were going to give way, but she managed to sit next to him on the sofa. She placed her mug next to his, but did not look at him. "Angelina. I brought your shoes back. I could not afford to replace them so I felt that I should return them." Angelina smirked a little and finally glanced at him. "Could not afford to replace them? You are a Montague. You could afford to buy the world many time over if you wanted." Montague blushed slightly. "You finally speak. Yes, I suppose I could, but you are a Johnson. You could do as much as well." Angelina shrugged. "Perhaps." Montague relaxed into the sofa. Angelina could feel that he wanted to speak, but was not sure how to begin. She steeled herself to take it and decided to make it easier for him. "Listen, Montague, I understand that what I did today was horrible. I, unfortunately, have not dealt with some feelings that I thought I had put to rest long ago. That is not your fault and I should not have taken it out on you. Least of all in a crowded restaurant. I know that you probably want nothing to do with me since I have been so rotten and I have no right to ask you for anything, but I am hoping that you will not tell your sister of this indiscretion I promise it won't happen again. I am deeply sorry." Montague said nothing for a moment and merely studied her. After what Angelina felt like was enough to be three lifetimes he sat up slowly and cupped her face. She could not help her bodies reaction. She instantly relaxed into his hand and her eyes closed. She sensed, rather than felt, Montague's face mere centimeters from hers. He finally broke the silence.

"You have no reason to apologize Miss Johnson. It is I that must beg forgiveness. I now see all the signs that I was too blind to see. Your father was a Slytherin Prefect years ago, but I never made the connection. You always were well-bred even when you tried to hide it and since you have graduated I see very little of you for Gryffindor and you are much to attached to black and green to not at least have a soft place in your heart for Slytherins. I should have tread carefully. It was rude to pry. I just feel that I cannot seem to stop wanting to learn about you. When you left today I went outside to follow you, but I did not know what to say. How could I tell you that I was sorry for all the heartache that I had caused you over the years? How could I communicate the feelings that I have never felt for another that I find I cannot supress when you are near? When I saw that abject sadness I wanted to take you in my arms and kiss all that pain away, but I was frozen." Angelina opened her eyes and found herself staring into his blue and green, gold-flecked enchanters.

"Frozen?" She felt the voice was not her own. A deep, husky mumble she could not place. He nodded slightly, but made no move to give her space. He continued. "Frozen because half of me was afraid that you would push me away and I would never see you again and another half of me was afraid that you would not and I would never be able to be without you." Angelina could not breath. This was too much. Too heavy. This was Montague. She started to move away from Montague, but found her body unwilling to listen to her brain's commands. "Angelina." She barely eeked out her response. "Yes?" He did not speak for a moment and she was afraid he had not heard her before he said, "I am going to kiss you now. If you do not wish me to or if you wish me to stop then move away and I will consider it a sign and I will never bother you again, understood?" Before she could respond his lips covered hers and she fell. Spinning, twisting she felt like she was flying and apparating and flooing and relaxing in a warm bath all at the same time. She wanted to jump and shout, laugh and cry, and she wanted to dance. She had always loved to dance and she imagined herself now dancing forever and never tiring. His tongue stroked her lips ever so gently and without a second thought she opened her mouth and gave him access. This kiss was like none other. He did not simply kiss her. He possessed her. She felt as if at any moment she would break and only he could pick-up the pieces and put them in some semblance of order. Suddenly laughter sounded and the door flew open. Angelina was aware of this, but God help her, did not pull away from the kiss.

"Angelina?!?!"

"Montague?!?!" They both pulled apart gently and glanced at the door. Katie Bell and Marcus Flint were standing in the door way. The glow from the streetlight casting an eerie light around them. Angelina suddenly felt like a teenager caught with a boy in her room. She said nothing and although she and Montague were no longer kissing he had not moved away and had a hand on her waist. Before either of them could speak Marcus launched in. "How long have you two been sneaking around then?" Angelina looked and Katie. Being one of Angelina's best friends meant she understood that look and it meant, _"I will explain later, but for now get Marcus out of my sight. I am going to freak out in about three nano seconds."_ Katie grabbed Marcus' hand and coyly said, "Do you want to talk to them about how long they've been doing it or do you want to go to my room and start a count for us?" Flint hardly even considered before chasing a giggling Katie down the hall. Montague turned to Angelina again.

"That is a good friend." Angelina smiled. "Yes, she is." They smiled goofily at each other for a few moments before Montague leaned across her and Angelina jumped quickly back off the sofa. Montague's eyes darkened slightly and she could see the hurt in his eyes when he thought she was afraid. She quickly sat back down and took his hand. When he looked at her she gave him a reassuring smile. "You just startled me. You cannot lean such a fine male specimen so close to me and not expect me to react." He searched her face for a hint of a lie and smiled when he saw none. "Will you hand me that bag?" She reached over and gently lifted it to him he reached inside and handed her the binder and then her shoes. She smiled and discreetly set them to the side. "Thank you so much for returning them. I love that pair and although I can replace them. Well, thank you." He smiled. "I have a gift for you" She registered surprise and then genuine glee. She tucked her legs underneath herself and turned to fully face him. "Really?" Her black eyes glittered mischeviously and he noticed that with her hair down and so simple she was not only breathtakingly gorgeous, but she cut a rare innocent and arousing figure. She noticed his eyes rake over her frame and realized how little she had on. The already short slip was now riding dangerously high and her excited breaths were causing her chest to heave a considerable amount. She blushed and he found himself willing his body not to react to its basest instinct. "Yes, really." He reached into the bag and removed a beautifully wrapped gift. Black, of course, with a green bow. There was a card. She opened it. In his impossible neat script Montague had written, _To my favorite Slytherin_. She looked up at him in surprise and he motioned for her to open it. She gently opened the gift. Taking her time and not tearing the paper. Gently setting aside each piece. She opened the box to find a velvet, black jewelry box inside. "Montague. I am sorry. I cannot accept this. I can already tell that it cost too much. You are...well, and I am...well, we are..." He cut her off. "Before you open the rest let me be blunt so that my intentions are clear. I want you Miss Johnson and not as someone in my bed one night. If you open that box you are taking me and all that I come with. I am jealous, bitterly possessive and I will own you. _You will be MINE._ However," and he touched her cheek once more, "you will never want for anything and I will show you everyday how much you mean to me. I am not asking you to marry me. I am asking you to belong to me. You can figure out the rest. If you open that box, you agree to these terms."

Angelina's head was spinning. Possession? Under his control? She breathed while he waited patiently. She thought about how easy it would be to hand him the box. Thank him for his kindness and send him away and then she thought about how he made her feel. She thought about how the kissing made her feel more alive than she'd felt in...well, than she'd ever felt. She studied his face and she realized that releasing her responsibility and letting someone else take over for a little while might be exactly what she wanted. What she needed! She took one last second to look around her apartment and take a mental snap shot of her life. Everything was going to change. What she had been doing for the past few years hadn't been working so it was time for something new. Without breaking eye contact she gripped the box tightly and snapped it open. She gasped. Inside was a beautiful locket. The front of the locket was inscribed with a snake around the edges and the front said _ASHLEY_. Angelina raised her eyebrows in surprise. She slammed the box shut and held it out to him. "You do not like it?" She stood up and grabbed the mugs and took them into the kitchen and tossed them into the sink and one broke. She stomped back into the den. "I think you had better go. Katie and Marcus will be out any minute and I do not feel like any questions tonight." He stood quickly. "I am sorry. I thought you were someone different, but apparently you are more concerned with breaking contracts once they are made. Enjoy your evening." Angelina reeled. "Someone different?!?! What about you?!?! You gave me this huge speech about how much you wanted me and kissed me and then you pull this!" She marched over to the box and flicked it open. Pulling out the locket she held it up. She mockingly read it," Ashley...oh, wait, that is NOT my name. What did you think that you could just pawn off a necklace for an old girlfriend and I would not notice?!" He paused half-way to the door. He turned and stalked towards her with a predatory gleam. She tried to slip around him, but he was too fast and had her up against him in a moment. "Is this your only objection?" She turned her head away and he forced her to look at him again. "ANSWER ME!" She sighed, "It is a big objection. I thought you might have cared about me...for a moment...I know it was stupid. Please go." She knew she did not sound like she meant it and if he didn't leave she wouldn't make him. Merlin, why did he make her feel so powerless? He reached for the locket which was balled up tightly in her fist. She released it immediately and he loosned his grip on her. She made no attempt to move away.

Walking around behind her he gathered her hair and put it over her right shoulder. He kissed the back of her long, regal neck and placed the locket around her neck. He fastened it and turned her around. "Ashley is not an old girlfriend?" Angelina tried to stop the tears from spilling. She wanted to push him away, but she couldn't. She wanted to hide her tears so she looked towards the ceiling as if waiting on divine intervention. "I am Ashley." She looked at him and fought to keep her tears from falling. Gathering her courage she forced herself to look in his eyes. Those eyes that had her so bewitched. "You...you..you are Ashley?" He wiped her tears away gently. "Ashley can be a boy or a girl name. Ashley Bright Montague." Angelina held back only for a second before throwing herself into his arms. Kissing him and he held her. She laughed as he spun her around and he smiled as her laughter rang out across the flat. A growl was heard from somewhere else and a door opened a deep voice threatened, "IF YOU TWO DON'T KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE I'LL KILL BOTH OF YA! I'M TRYING TO BE ROMANTIC HERE!" Angelina heard Katie giggle. She smiled and Montague, "Sorry Marcus. We will keep it down." He muttered something and slammed the door shut. She turned back to Montague and playfully leaned in, "Your friends are charming." He raised an eyebrow and replied, "Something tells me he will be your friend soon." She stepped away from him. "Are you hungry? Do you want another cup of tea?" He started to decline until he saw her absentmindedly fingering the locket. Standing with the glow of the kitchen lighting her like a halo and her hair down, her lips swollen and her eyes glazed with that just kissed appeal. He couldn't bring himself to leave. "Flat white?" He sat back on the sofa. He heard her _Reparo_ the mug and humming softly. In a few moments she returned with a cup of tea. "You are not having any?" She shook her head and curled up next to him. He drank his tea and watched her play with the locket in silence.

She was beautiful and she was his. All his. She was humming softly and he let the sound of her voice wash over him. He could get used to this and now that she had agreed he would get the chance to. He looked at how perfect she was and began to wonder if anyone else had experienced this. He was definitely jealous and just thinking of her spending time with someone else angered him. She felt him tense beneath her, "Is everything okay?" He smiled down at her. "Everything is fine. He kissed the top of her head." She settled back against him and before he could stop it he popped out what he had been thinking, "How many before me?" She turned and looked at him quizzically. "What?" He sat up a little straighter. "How many before me? Relationships? Lovers?" Angelina frowned slightly. She gripped the locket. There was no point in lying to him. He would find out eventually and she had a feeling that his possessiveness and jealousy would not mix well with lies. She mumbled and he launched himself off the sofa. "Nine?! NINE!" He was fuming and she reached for him desperately as he pulled away from her. She finally got a hold of him. "Not nine. None. As in no one. As in zero." He looked at her a little surprised. "None." She moved back to the sofa and dropped herself on it. "Yes. None. It is a personal choice." He crossed slowly and sat down before replying, " Then you are truly mine." She looked up at him and smiled, "Well, I am not going to be yours tonight at any rate. I have strong feelings on this matter, but can we get into it another night. It is getting late." Montague checked his watch. She was right. It was getting late. He rose. "Walk me out." She knew it wasn't a question and followed him to the door. He leaned down and kissed her. After a few minutes he pulled away and stared at her. He wanted to always remember her like this. Natural and beautiful. She was fidgeting from foot to foot again as when he had arrived this evening, but now she was playing with the locket. He turned to leave and she called out, "Ashley!" He turned. His name from her lips was wonderful sound. "How did you know where I lived?" She had the cutest curious expression on his face. He smiled. He couldn't wait to learn all of her expressions. "I am a Montague, remember?" He sized her up and then reached for the thin strap of her slip. "If Flint and other men are going to be coming over we are going to have to get you some other pajamas. Nothing this revealing for anyone but me." He left her then and she locked the door. She watched him from the window and when he was out of sight she raced throught the flat to her bedroom squealing with delight. She felt the weight of the locket against her chest and she danced around the hallway. Katie's door swung open and a very angry looking Flint marched out into the hallway, "JOHNSON! I KNOW THIS IS YOUR FLAT, BUT CAN'T YOU GIVE A FIGHTING SLYTHERIN A CHANCE HERE!" Angelina started and noticed Marcus's state of dress or undress rather and giggled. "Sorry Marcus." He glared at her and she kissed him once which caused him to register shock and she yelled out a good-night as she shut her bedroom door and bounded into bed.

A/N: Review! Please:)


	4. Fools

Firstly, I want to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews also, as per the advice of one of the lovely reviewers, I need a beta. Anyone who would like the job just let me know! Also, as I said at the end this chapter and the characters have kind of taken on a life of their own. Hopefully, they'll let me have more say next chapter and since I can't even make them do what I want clearly I don't own them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- CHAPTER 4: "Even the wisest men make fools of themselves about women, and even the most foolish women are wise about men."---Theodore Reik

It had been a few weeks and Angelina found that she was less stressed and uptight and much more able to let her hair down and have fun. Montague had taken her out several times and although they couldn't see each other as much as they wanted because of their busy schedules they did find time to be together. Just a few days ago they had been having breakfast when Montague asked her what her favorite things were. She had been eager to reveal and told him that she loved desserts, candies, getting dressed up, fashion, jewelry, old movies, children, ribbons, dresses, and puppies. He had said then that they must get her a puppy and although she had always wanted one she explained that she couldn't keep a dog in her flat. It was too small and wouldn't be fair to the dog. He had shrugged off her reasoning with saying that the dog could simply live with him and she could come visit him anytime that she liked. She had barely been able to finish breakfast with her excitement and they had gone straight away and gotten a solid black Great Dane. She had said that they must call him Boris and Montague didn't know why, but she had been right. It had been perfect and little Boris had come to live with him. She had gone the past couple days to visit him. Montague's house was exactly as one thought it would be. Big and proper and full of serious, adult things. He had told her that he loved to hear her laughter throughout the house. He thought it lit it up. She fingered the locket as she thought of him.

His sister, Lucida, had noticed the locket, at the appointment to plan her daughter's birthday, and although she said nothing Angelina knew that the locket must be very important. Lucida had complimented it and pointed it out to Charlize who had only looked at the locket and said nothing. The locket was beautiful and every night when she climbed into her bed she would open and close it and feel all the grooves and ridges until she feel asleep. She still had not slept with him. She had told him that she firmly believed that she wanted to share that with her husband, and only her husband. He told her that he admired that in her and did not push her.

Today was an exciting day because Lord was supposed to come stay with her for two weeks while her parents went on a holiday to France. She had just finished getting dressed into a pair of brown jeweled sandals, a pair of blue khaki shorts, a white, eyelet, cotton spaghetti strap top, and a yellow three-quarter cardigan. She had on minimal make-up and had put her hair into a ponytail. She heard someone at the door and raced to open it. There stood Lulu, the Johnson's most trusted house elf with her little brother, Lord. "Gigi!" She lifted her little brother up. "Hey Lord, how are you baby?" She tickled him and he squealed. She turned to Lulu and said a thanks. Lulu bowed and took her leave of the brother and sister duo. Angelina brought Lord's little suitcase inside and brought it into her room. "Alright Lord. What do you think? Milk and cookies?" Lord's eyes lit up and he nodded rapidly. She carried him into the kitchen and sat him on the counter. He clapped and laughed as Angelina made a big production of pouring his milk into his sippy cup and putting his cookies on a plate. As she sat the food down on the table she lifted him into a chair. She was about to take a seat next to him when someone else knocked on at the door. "Busy morning!" She ruffled Lord's hair as she moved past him to the door.

She opened the door and saw Marcus Flint and Montague standing there. She smiled. "Hello. This is surprise!" She stepped aside and Marcus gave her a kiss on a cheek as he moved past her. She gave Montague an enthusiastic welcome before she stepped back and smiled. "What brings you two here this early?" Marcus continued to move through the flat. "I came to wake-up Katie." Angelina snorted. "Good luck with getting her out of bed before noon." Marcus started down the hallway before he called out, "Who said anything about getting her out of bed?" Angelina turned back to Montague. "I swear. Those two. Thank Merlin for silencing spells, otherwise..." Montague rolled his eyes. Suddenly the sound of little feet broke up the love fest. "Gigi, can I have more cookies?" Angelina turned around and opened her arms and Lord came over and she picked him up. His eyes grew wide when he saw Montague. "Who are you?" Montague smiled and bent down to the child. "I am Montague. You must be Lord." Lord nodded and buried his face into Angelina's neck. Angelina smiled. "No more cookies for now. I promise you can have more later, but what do you want to do today?" "Quidditch game!" Angelina laughed at him and then said, "I am sorry, Lord, I tried to get tickets to the game, but I could not. How about the park instead?" Lord looked crestfallen and said nothing, but Montague interceded. "You know Lord. I actually have a box at the Harpies homeground if you want to go to the game. You can even meet the players afterwards if you would like." Lord looked at Angelina and then at Montague. "Can we go Gigi? Please?!?!" Angelina looked at Montague. "How can I say no to you, Snork?" He wiggled free and ran down the hall towards the bedroom to get his jacket. Angelina looked at Montague. "A box? Meet the players?" Montague shrugged. "I own the Harpies." Angelina smiled. "Of course you do." He pulled her close. She relaxed into his now familiar embrace and sighed. "I'm ready," Lord called as he ran back into the den.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelina and Montague left the house with Lord skipping a little ahead of them and urging them to hurry. When they got to an intersection Angelina called out to Lord to wait. "Take my hand to cross." Lord folded his arms and pouted, "No!" Angelina reeled in surprise, "Excuse me? That is not how we speak to one another. Now, please take my hand." Lord didn't move. Angelina was about to tell her brother that he wasn't going to get to the game with this behavior when he suddenly said, "I want to hold Mont's hand!" Angelina looked at Montague who only smiled and stepped to the boy. He realized though that his height next to the boy made the boy struggle to reach his hand or he had to bend over, quite uncomfortably. He squatted next to the boy. "Lord, the game is going to start soon and we have to hurry so, would it be okay if I carried you?" Lord seemed to consider it before nodding. Montague swung Lord up quickly and deposited him on his shoulders. "Hold on!" Lord laughed and wondered at all the things he could see at this new height. Angelina was walking slightly behind Montague and Lord and smiling at their chatter and Lord's laughter. Suddenly Montague turned and looked at Angelina expectantly. He said something to Lord that Angelina couldn't hear. Lord yelled to Angelina, "Hurry Gigi, you're gonna make us late!" Montague held his hand out. "Come on Beautiful!" Angelina hurried to them and they continued on with Lord chatting about things he could see now that he was tall and Angelina and Montague holding hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord had a wonderful time at the Quidditch game. He had all, but snubbed Angelina at the game to sit on Montague's lap. Montague had gotten him a Holyhead Harpies jersey which all the players had signed. He had been so hopped up on ice cream and candies that he had chattered non-stop about half of the way home before he collapsed into sleep and had wanted to be carried by his beloved Gigi. When they arrived at Angelina's flat Montague opened the door so Angelina could slide in without having to put Lord down. She nodded her head towards the kitchen and said, "Tea please?" He moved towards the kitchen and she took Lord to her bed and took off his jacket and shoes which was hard to do since he was dead weight. As she tucked him into the bed, he woke briefly, and asked for a song. She sat on the bed and sang him his favorite song from the movie _Babe_.

**If I had words, to make a day for you,**

**I'd sing you a morning, golden and new.**

**I would make this day last for all time,**

**Give you a night deep in moonshine.**

She only got through it twice before he was back asleep. She kissed his forehead and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders. She stood and then noticed Montague standing in the doorway. He was holding a mug and she tiptoed out of the room and shut the door. When they made it back into the den and sat on the sofa she noticed that he was staring at her. "What?" He shrugged, "I had no idea that you could sing so well." She blushed slightly, but said nothing. Montague suddenly stood and grabbed his coat. "I have some business I have to attend to." She looked surprised as she walked him to the door, "On a Saturday?" He nodded, "Do not pretend as though you have never worked on a weekend."

"I know, but I was hoping we would get to spend some time together while Lord has a nap." Montague sighed, "I am sorry, but I have to do this. How about you two come over later for dinner?" Angelina shrugged, "I guess." He kissed her and then made his exit. She sat on the couch to finish her tea and read and before she knew it, she too had fallen asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelina woke to someone gently shaking her. She opened her eyes to find Oliver and Lord looking expectantly at her. She sat up groggily, "Hey, how are you two?" Lord climbed onto the couch with Angelina. "I woke up and you were still asleep, but Oliver was here and he gave me some milk and then we played "I Spy" and then we decided to wake you up!" Angelina forced herself to wake up. "Really? Well, you had better get ready because we are going to Montague's for dinner." Lord jumped off the sofa and ran down the hallway to Angelina's bedroom. Angelina stood and took her mug into the kitchen. She had not realized that Oliver had followed her until he spoke. "You're taking Lord to dinner at the Montague compound?" Angelina rolled her eyes. "Oliver, it is not a compound. It is a house. Yes, it is a very big house, but you forget that Lord lives with my parents." Oliver sat at the table, "Yes, but were your parents Death Eaters. Did they kill people?" Angelina walked out of the kitchen and said nothing. Oliver caught up with her in the den. "Oliver, we are done discussing this." "No, I don't think we are. You've been seeing too much of him recently and I know you've gotten more serious since the war, but it's not an excuse to go to the dark side." That was it. "I have not been seeing too much of him recently! I do not recall asking your opinion." Oliver sighed. He hugged her. When he pulled back he looked serious, "I'm just worried about you. You know how I feel about you Angelina." He gave her a gentle kiss. Angelina nodded. She didn't want to fight with Oliver. They had too much history. She hugged him. They both jumped at the sound of a loud bang. There, in the doorway, stood Montague and Katie, looking sheepish. Montague looked furious. "Ashley, I did not know you were there." Angelina was hoping that using his first name might calm him a little. He said nothing for a long moment. Finally he spoke, "Clearly." She felt a chill go up her spine. He could have been Snape at that moment.

"Katie, Oliver, could you help Lord get dressed so that I can speak with Montague?" They nearly fought each other to get down the hallway and away from the fray. Angelina and Montague said nothing for awhile. She moved towards him, but when she tried to touch him he moved away. "Ashley, I..." He cut in, "Do not use my name! Do not give me your excuses. I told you how I am and this is what you do. I trusted you. I hated that you lived with him, but I trusted you." His voice had become almost a whisper and she had never heard him like this. So hurt and angry. "There is nothing going on between Oliver and I." Montague ran his hands through his hair. "I know what I saw Angelina." She moved towards him and although he attempted to move away she grabbed him by the scruff of his collar. "You saw Oliver and I kiss and hug, right? Right?!?!" He pulled her away from him. "YES! I saw you two in an...in an," he didn't finish. It was almost as though he was choking on the words. She grabbed him once more. "Ashley," he tried to move. "Listen to me! I am not Oliver's type." He didn't look at her. "Angelina you are a gorgeous woman. You are everyone's type." She started laughing. Montague moved her away from him and she started laughing even harder. He looked at her as if she had sprouted another head. "You think this is funny?" Angelina tried to calm herself. "No, no, it is hilarious!" She erupted into another fit of laughter and Montague could do nothing, but fume while he waited. Finally she spoke again. "That is just it. I am a gorgeous woman. _WOMAN!_ Oliver is, well, Oliver is, you are much more Oliver's type." He looked confused, "What does that mean?" She sighed, "Oliver is gay!"

"Gay." Montague spoke the word as a statement. Not full of wonder, surprise, or anger. No emotion. Angelina took his hand and lead him to the sofa. "Oliver and I have always been close. He has always been there for me. Shortly before he left Hogwarts he revealed to me that he was, in fact, gay. We kiss, yes, and we hug. Generally, we are accustom to each other and although Oliver does not exactly hide his sexual orientation he is not one to shout it from the rooftops. Not because he is embarrassed by his life, but because as always, he feels that his personal life is private and does not want people gossiping about him. Surely you can understand that?" Montague nodded, "Why did you not tell me this before?" Angelina shrugged, "I did not think that you cared about Oliver and I being close this much and it was not my secret to tell." Montague smiled, "So, you were not cheating on me?" Angelina cupped Montague's face in her hands. For a moment he wondered at their softness and how tiny they were. "Ashley, when I took the locket I knew what I was getting into with you. I would never hurt you by being so callous as to cheat. I am not heartless." She kissed him gently. "You must learn to trust me." He sighed, "I am beginning to see."

A moment later they heard Katie yelling, "No, Lord, come back here!" Lord had apparently dodged both Oliver and Katie's attempts to dress him once he heard that his new friend Mont was here and had escaped Angelina's room and came flying down the hallway. "Gigi! Is Mont here?" When he saw Mont he ran straight over and threw himself in Montague's lap. "Mont! Are we going to dinner at your house?" Montague smiled, "I hope so! The elves have already cooked enough food for all of us." Lord jumped and looped his arms around Montague's neck to give him a hug. Angelina hated to interrupt the heart warming moment and would not have if it wasn't for the fact that Lord was wearing one sock and no shirt and the pants he had worn to the Quidditch game earlier. She finally interceded. "Lord, we have to get ready if you want to have dinner with Montague tonight." Lord peeled himself off of Montague and raced back to Angelina's bedroom. Angelina smiled at Montague," Are we okay?" Montague nodded and stood, "Do you want me to wait for you?" Angelina shook her head. "We will be there in about an hour." He took his leave of her then and she headed to her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelina and Lord had decided to walk to Montague's house. She had finally gotten him to hold still long enough to dress him in a really cute polo shirt and khakis. She had taken forever to dress. Finally she decided on a beautiful Oscar De La Renta cocktail dress and had her hair pulled back into an intricate knot up-do. She felt like she had really out done herself this time. She and Lord were running late and as they crossed the street she glanced at her watch. Bending down she picked up Lord and continued on her way. She could not apparate now that they were out in the middle of Muggle London. She hurried and they finally arrived outside of Montague's house. Lord finally spoke, "Is this where Mont lives?" Angelina smiled at him as they made their way through the front gate and up the walk. "Yes, Montague lives here." Lord did not speak for a moment before he said, "He has a big house!" Angelina laughed, "You live in a big house." Lord frowned, "But this house is still big too." Angelina smiled at him, "Yes, it is." He seemed placated and by this point they had reached the door. Angelina was about to put Lord down when a grumpy looking house elf opened the door and he clung to her. As she entered she smiled politely at the house elf which said nothing, but walked towards the drawing room. Angelina followed with Lord on her hip. When the house elf got to the study he apparated into the room with a **POP** and then appeared again and simply pointed to the door and walked away. Angelina reached for the door handle and fumbled a little bit while holding Lord, her handbag, and still wearing her coat. When she got the door open she stepped inside and saw Montague sitting at his desk and working on some correspondence, no doubt business related. He looked up and smiled at her. Instantly Lord started squirming wanting to get to Montague, "Mont!" He was nearly screeching in excitement.

Montague was slightly frozen. When she had come through the door he was unprepared. She looked beautiful and she was dressed impeccably with her handbag and a struggling child who wanted nothing more than to get to him. She looked half-surprised at the child and smiled at Montague. He wondered if this was what his life would be like with her always. If they were married and for a moment he let himself imagine that she was his wife and that she was coming home with their child who was so anxious to see his father that his mother could barely hold him. He felt his smile grow wider. He wondered where these thoughts came from. He had only been with Angelina for a few weeks. Then he realized that nothing with Angelina was what most people would consider normal. Snapping himself out of his thoughts he got up from the desk and came around to Lord and Angelina.

"Hello." She sighed in relief as he took Lord from her ans she removed her coat and placed her handbag over the back of a chair. After tickling Lord and then placing him down while he explored Montague's study. "You look beautiful." She smiled and kissed him before she replied. "You look nice as well." He frowned, "Did you talk to Oliver?" She nodded, "Yes, he understands and he is not as upset as I thought he would be. Mostly he is concerned about me." His frowned deepened, "What is he worried about? Me?" She kissed him, "It was nothing. He just has concerns about your family and connections. Old war stuff. Oliver never did like change." Montague was about to respond when Lord screamed and started crying. Angelina tore herself away from Montague and ran to her brother who had climbed into a chair trying to get to Montague's desk and had fallen. Angelina picked him up and was trying to calm him enough to see if he had really gotten hurt. Montague summoned a house elf and asked for some healing potions, which the elf returned with promptly. Angelina was rocking Lord and whispering to him. When Lord finally quieted Montague offered Angelina the healing potions. "He is fine. Just scared himself." After a few moments she had him completely calmed and they decided to eat dinner.

The dining room was large and there was enough food on the table to feed a Quidditch team. Angelina leaned close to Montague and whispered, "Lord is still quite picky about food and he is a messy eater. I am sorry. I should have mentioned that already." Montague smiled. "You forget I have niece around his age." He motioned to the side and there was a little table set up with all the foods that small children like to eat and no vegetables. Angelina was wondering if Lord would eat dinner by himself to the side, but then a little girl house elf appeared and she had little Morgan with her. Morgan and Lord quickly made friends and were soon sitting at the little table playing with the food more than eating it and jabbering away. Angelina smiled at Montague as they sat to eat. "It was very kind of you to invite us to dinner and it seems you have thought of everything." He said nothing, but winked at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, the house elves took the children to play and Angelina and Montague were left alone in the sitting room. He came up behind her and offered her a glass or red wine. She raised an eyebrow, but decided that one glass, surely couldn't hurt and took the glass. They stood facing each other and finally she spoke, "So, have I earned a tour of your house?" He leaned close and grabbed her free hand, "My dear, you have earned everything." Pulling her along he showed her drawing rooms, guest rooms, and innumerable other rooms. The came to a door and she paused, "Your bedroom?" He nodded and opened the door. She breathed in. It was, exactly him. Dark, but sexy. Mysterious, but familiar. She almost unconsiously moved to step across the threshold and quickly Montague pulled her back. "You cannot enter." She blushed with embarrassment, "Oh, I am sorry. I did not mean...I, um, I should retrieve Lord and we should go." He stopped her hasty retreat," No, you actually cannot enter. You would have been hexed." She looked confused. "You have a hex on your bedroom?" He nodded, "There always has been a hex on the master bedroom. None, but from the House of Montague may enter." She still looked confused, "But then your wife would not be able to enter." He shook his head, "Once she is my wife she is of the House of Montague. Follow me." She followed him and although she had questions she said nothing.

They camed down to a room which Angelina realized if he had not pointed it out she would probably never have noticed. He opened the door and motioned for her to enter. She stepped in. The room was quiet, actually it was silent. She had never been someone that was that quiet. She thought this is what death must be like. Normally if a place was quiet there was still the gentle hum of machines or people walking outside the window, but this room had no sound at all. She noticed that it was full of pictures, trophies, and things that were apparently heirlooms. She moved about the room, but touched nothing. Noticing ancient wizards and witches glancing at her from their portraits. She avertered her eyes and continued through the room. Angelina was suddenly aware of Montague's presence to the right and she moved to where he was standing. He was sipping his scotch and staring at a rather large picture. Angelina followed his gaze and looked at what appeared to be several young wizards and witches on a beach. They were wearing what she was sure would be considered very revealing clothing for their day. Laughing and looking around. Some were even chasing each other. She smiled and then glanced at Montague who did not smile, but refocused her attention on the photo. He moved behind her and began pointing to the witches. The all had marks which she had not noticed at first. Thin lines that stretched up the length of their backs to the top of their left shoulder. She finally realized, "They are marked." She sensed his nodding and turned. "Your family still practices the ancient wizarding tradition of the mark." He said nothing, but she knew she was right. He moved to sit on an old chair and she stood for a long time looking at the photo. They all seemed...happy.

He was looking at the floor and he saw her feet approach him. Then he saw her shifting from right to left and he smirked. She was nervous. He heard her wine glass being set on the table next to him and then she reached for his scotch glass and placed it there as well. She raised his head and then pushed him back in the chair. She slid out of her heels and he was again struck by just how tiny she was. She gripped her dress and raised it so that she could climb into the chair and stradling him she kissed him. At first, he did not respond and then slowly, slowly he began to kiss her as well. She pulled away and blushed realizing this was the most sexual position they had been in. Moving so that she was being cradled by him she laid her head on his chest and said, "Tell me."

Montague started at the beginning. He was always told that was the best place to start. When he had finished she said nothing and for a moment he felt as though she would break away and run and so he forced himself to feel every inch of her. If this was the last time he touched her he wanted to remember it always. "So, the mark is your families tradition?" He nodded. "All women who marry into your family must take the mark." He nodded again. She said nothing again for a long time before she said, "How do you receive the mark?" He shifted slightly and she finally looked at him. "That is something that I can not tell you. It is a very sacred and private ceremony. I can tell you that it happens in several steps in one night. One of which is the traditional marking and another is the contemporary muggle marriage ceremony." She gazed straight ahead into the darkness. "How do you ask someone to do that?" He looked down, "I do not ask. The person must ask and then I can accept." She whipped her head around, "The woman must asked to be marked?" He nodded, but did not look up. He spoke again after a few moments, "It is a serious task to ask of someone. That is how a woman becomes part of the Hose of Montague and that is why no woman has, as of yet, entered my bed chamber." Angelina spoke, "So you've always taken women..."

"To hotels." She said nothing and for a moment he thought she was angry. He knew Angelina was a virgin, but she knew he wasn't and he wouldn't lie to her about his sexual escapades. They both knew he had many partners. Womanizer Extraodinare, according to Marcus Flint. Slowly she turned to straddle him again. She forced him to face her and she kissed his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, and his neck. Finally, finally she kissed him. She felt him relax and then she felt his hands slide up her legs and under her dress. His rough hands slide up her thighs and she sucked in a sharp breath. She pulled away feeling that things might quickly get out of hand. She sighed. She placed her forehead on his and looked into his eyes. "And if I asked you to be marked?" He frowned and pulled away a little. "I would say no." She said nothing but stood up. She was putting her shoes back on. He knew she was upset by what she perceived as a rejection, but it wasn't that. Montague grabbed Angelina from behind and hugged her tightly to him. She stiffened, but did not attempt to move away. "Angelina, it is not that I do not deem you worthy. You do not understand. If one gives the mark to someone who is not wholly committed. If there is not an undying love between the two people then the pain will be excruciating." She said nothing. He turned her to face him. "Dammit Angelina, it could kill you if you are not ready." Her eyes widened slightly and he felt that she finally understood. He would not just give into her for some romantic notion she had of the old way of promising yourselves to one another. She could die. He would never forgive himself for that. However, the idea of hers as his through time and space and any separation was not an idea that he could easily shun. Nor did he want to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Things are progressing quickly for these two. I had sincerely intended on giving them a long drawn out courtship, but neither of them wanted that so now I'm being forced to move ar their pace. That said...I have no idea what is going to happen with those two. I hope they're happy. Review if ya like:)


	5. Names

Hey guys! Finally got a new chapter up. Sorry it took so long. Just got back from Australia and had auditions for a musical and my birthday. Busy! I know the last chapter kinda came out of nowhere so this one is an attempt to get us back on track. Important information in this chapter although most of it reads like fluffy fun. Thanks for all the reviews. I haven't had a chance to read them yet because I just posted this as soon as I got a chance so I'll read them now. Oh, and remember, I don't own anything. Thanks:)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 5: "Sticks and stones will break my bones, but names will never hurt me." -English Proverb

Marcus Flint flipped through the pages of a file and sighed. Work was getting busy. Actually, really busy. He paused. Who would have thought that when he was the proud Slytherin Quidditch captain, with naive ideas about the world and power, he would become an agent for the Ministry? Fighting the good fight and all that. An agent. It sounded so much more refined than "spy". To be honest, it was, all the cool perks of being a spy without any of the James Bond throw yourself off a building and hope for a passing garbage truck risk. Of course, he frowned, there were still risks and he couldn't really discuss his work with anyone. Not even the other agents. Everything was always top secret which made him feel as if he was constantly living a lie. Looking back at the file his brow furrowed as he thought of what all this information meant. Evil was on the rise again. Not Voldemort, no, he had perished several years ago at the hands of Harry Potter. Mr. Boy Who Lived himself had finally done in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He curled his lip in disgust, who came up with these crap pseudonyms for people. Not very thought provoking.

"Difficult account?" Marcus turned to the figure cuddled next to him in the bed. He smiled at her. Katie Bell, her hair wild from a night spent writhing in pleasure, was staring at him through half-lidded gorgeous blue eyes. He did not bother to cover up the papers. They were bewitched to look like simple accounting figures to anyone, but him and she had no reason to believe them not to be. After all, he had told her that he was an accountant. He had lied. What had Montague...

"Uh, yes, well, a problem that was I hoping wouldn't happen has now happened so, it's looking like I'll be working more and with a lot more stress." He closed the file and layed it on the nightstand next to him. Pulling her into his arms he relaxed.

"How's work going for you?" He thought he heard something between a snort and a groan come from his chest. She turned her head so that she could speak.

"The usual. The goblins think that whatever they do is justified and the wizards and witches that bank with us always seem to have a problem with it. You know, it might be nice if for once, someone just stopped by to tell me how great of a job they thought we were doing instead of yelling at me." Marcus raised his eyebrows.

"But you work in the complaints department." Katie sat up and faced Marcus. Clutching the sheet to her chest.

"I work in Customer Service!" He smirked at her.

"In the complaints division of Customer Service." She glared at him for a moment and then smiled.

"Ass." She settled back into her previous comfortable position on his chest. They stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity. Katie falling in and out of sleep and Marcus staring off into space. Suddenly Marcus spoke.

"Katie? Katie? Bluebell?" That got her attention. She stirred at Marcus' nickname for her and she murmed something he couldn't understand. He lifted her head from his chest.

"What was that?"

"I said that I didn't know why you gave me that ridiculous nickname. I don't even know what it means." Although she was playing angry Marcus knew she secretly liked the name from the sparkle in her eyes. He rolled them quickly pinning her underneath him and causing Katie to gasp in surprise.

"Your last name is Bell and your eyes are the bluest ones I've ever seen. Bluebell. Get it?" He was brushing her hair gently with his hands and she had to take a deep breath before she could respond.

"That's a kind of ice cream and it makes me sound like a cow." He laughed loudly and she smiled.

"You are most certainly not a cow and I'd love to stay and discuss this further, but I need to go into work." Katie frowned.

"I thought you had taken the day off so that you could hang with me on my day off." He inwardly groaned. He didn't want to fight with Katie, but he couldn't tell her about his real line of work so it was difficult for him to explain why he had to run at a moments notice. He was afraid that she thought he was just using her which couldn't have been farther from the truth.

"I did, but with that client's file that I was looking at earlier I realized that it can't wait. I need to go in and do some work today." She didn't say anything and he rolled off of her and gently rose from the bed. He began to dress quickly. He needed to apparate home and shower and change before he went in. He could sense them calling him even more urgently. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I'll stop by when I get off to see you. Want to have dinner?" She gave a sort of non-commital sound and he stared at her for a moment. He really needed to go. Katie heard the pop sound behind her, but she didn't bother to look back. She knew he wouldn't be back until much later so what was the point in torturing herself hoping he would re-appear at any moment. She decided to rise and face the day. She could get some errands done now that Marcus wasn't here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelina was cooking a huge, delicious breakfast in the kitchen the muggle way. She enjoyed cooking immensely and today she was creating a meal for two of her favorite people, Montague and Lord. Montague had invited Lord over yesterday for a guy's day and at the end of the day Lord had popped into her living room from the floo network and begged to stay the night with "Mont". She had told him that he shouldn't intrude, but Lord insisted that it was okay with Montague and checking to be sure Angelina had allowed him to go. He was supposed to be coming by for breakfast with him at any moment. Between work, Lord, and Montague's job they had seen even less of each other than usual. Lord had made friends with Morgan over the past week or so and now he was invited to her birthday celebrations. Angelina flipped pancakes as she waited on the tell-tale sound of an apparation or a floo arrival. Suddenly she heard scurrying feet and Montague's desperate voice.

"Wait just a moment Lord. Let me take off. Wait! You need to wash your hands before..." Lord burst into the kitchen with Montague hot on his heels. She had to surpress a smile at the sight of Lord half-dressed and not matching. Running, clearly dirty from the fireplace and Montague carrying Lord's bag and looking like he might snap and scream at any moment from frustration. Angelina decided to intercede before Lord completely ruined Montague's nerves.

"Gigi! Gigi!"

_"PROTEGO!"_ Little Lord, who was running full speed at Angelina, bounced off of the bubble of protection and hit the floor. For a moment Angelina thought he would cry, but instead he looked at her with surprise. She looked at Montague who looked shocked as well.

"Lord, look at you! You are half-dressed. Some of those clothes are dirty and you are filthy with soot. Now, if you want breakfast then I suggest you and I go get you cleaned up and dressed properly or you can sit and watch Montague and I eat and get nothing." Of course Angelina wasn't really going to not feed her little brother, but he didn't know that. "I am sorry I made you fall, but running in the house is not allowed." Not to mention Angelina had her clothes to think of. Balenciaga didn't come cheap. She released the shield and took Lord's bag from Montague. Handing him a cup of tea she took Lord to her room to clean him up and get him dressed.

Montague stood looking at all the food Angelina had cooked and without the help of magic from the looks of it. She was always surprising him with something. That's probably where Lord got it. Yesterday Lord had surprised him with three lizards and a rather slimey toad. This morning he had surprised Montague with his speed, agility, and stubborness.

"Must be a Johnson Family trait." He muttered.

"Hard headedness?" Montague turned at the sudden interruption. Katie Bell was wandering in wearing her usual revealing clothing.

"Yes, or something similar. Forgive me, I did not hear you enter. Not a promising situation in my line of work." He smiled at her. She returned the grin and picked up a sausage patty and took a bite.

"What do you do for a living Montague?" Before he could answer Angelina entered the kitchen again with a cleaner, shiner and much more subdued version of Lord.

"Katie! Use a knife and fork and do I need to remind you about talking with your mouth full?" Katie grumbled and reached for a plate and silverware, but didn't protest of say anything to Angelina about the reprimand. "Lord, do you have something to say to Montague?" Lord walked slowly over to where Montague had taken a seat and looked up at him with his big doe eyes. The same eyes as Angelina, Montague noted.

"I'm sorry about being bad this morning Mont and thank you for letting me stay with you yesterday." Montague smiled at the child's sudden turn in behavior and was sure Angelina had something to do with that.

"You were no trouble and I the pleasure of your company was thanks enough." Lord scrunched his forehead in concentration. Angelina chimed in.

"He is telling you that it is okay and that he had fun as well. Now sit down and I will get your breakfast." She began placing scrambed eggs and pancakes on a plate. "He is a child, Ashley, he does not know what all that pomp and circumstance means." She set the food down in front of Lord who immediately dug in.

"What pomp and circumstance?" Montague looked genuinely confused.

"Oh please, as if you don't know. Everytime you open your mouth it's like the royal family is visiting. All 'the pleasure was all mine' this and 'no, I insist' that. It's amazing you guys every get any bloody thing across." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Katie, watch your mouth." Angelina warned.

"Your name is Ashley?" Katie directed her comment to Montague and didn't respond to Angelina once again. Montague stopped eating and faced Katie.

"Yes, it is. Why?" Katie snorted loudly.

"No wonder no one knew your name in school." Montague sat back in his chair clearly offended.

"I would not be so quick to judge Kathryn." Katie raised her eyebrows at the use of her given name. "Marcus' name is not so becoming either."

"What do you mean? Marcus' name is Marcus. Not the greatest name in the world, but it beats Ashely."

"Marcus' middle name is Marcus. His first name is Francis." Katie choked on her pancake. She and Angelina both exclaimed in surprise.

"The Flints, The Warringtons, The Pucey's and my family have always been close and when we were all born they gave us all asexual names."

"So, if you're named Ashley, there's Adrian, and he's Francis then what's Warrington's name?" Katie had completely forgotten about her breakfast and was now leaning across the table trying to get the next bit of gossip.

"Courtney." Katie was all but hysterical at the thought and kept saying their names and then laughing again.

"Honestly Kathryn. It is not that funny!" Angelina scolded. Katie stopped laughing immediately and glared at Angelina.

"Jeez, Angelina, I've had enough of your crap for one morning. I'm going for a walk. Thanks for breakfast," and before anyone could stop her Katie had risen from the table and left the flat. Angelina dropped exhausted into her chair. She placed her head in her hands blocking her face from Montague.

"Are you okay?" She peered through her fingers at Montague. She nodded and dropped her hands into her lap.

"I am fine. I did not mean to upset Katie. I have just been trying to be a good substitute parent with Lord and I have gotten into the habit of scolding. I hope she is not too angry with me."

"Don't worry Gigi. She'll come back. Katie lives here remember?" Angelina smiled at Lord. Her brother always had a way of making her happy.

"Yes, I remember." She wet a paper towel and wiped off his hands and face. She was about to ask Montague if he wanted another tea when suddenly he stood up.

"I need to go into the office. Would you care to walk me out?" Angelina tried to hide her disappointment. He was always disappearing to the office nowadays to...she actually didn't know what he did. She made it a point to ask him next time they were together. She didn't want to ask now. He might think she was trying to catch him in a lie or something. She nodded and walked with him and Lord to the fireplace. Lord reached up and Montague bent down and picked him up. Hugging him around the neck Lord didn't want to let Montague go.

"Mont, when are you going to come back?" Montague smiled at the boy.

"Soon. I promise." When he responded he was looking at Angelina and she smiled back. Stepping towards him to take Lord she was surprised when he pulled her into a warm embrace and then kissed her. She loved when he did. Kissed her when she wasn't expecting it. It was as if everything stopped and she could take a mental photograph of that moment complete with all the senses. She could smell breakfast and hear Lord giggling. She felt the flare of the fire as someone came into her living room via floo. She suddenly pulled back from Montague and stood staring at her parents.

"Mum! Dad! You came back from your trip early!" Her parents said nothing at first and then embraced Angelina warmly before turning to Montague. Montague set down Lord who was screaming in excitement. After the parents had hugged and kissed their son they looked back at Angelina expectantly. Angelina cleared her throat a little nervously.

"Mum, Dad, this is Ashley Montague. Ashley, this is my mother, Aurora Johnson, and my father, Cedric Johnson." Montague bowed slightly. Angelina's parents stared at Montague for a moment before Angelina's mother spoke.

"Charmed. You could not be the only son of the famous Montagues?" Montague nodded.

"Yes, I am he." Angelina's parents exchanged a look. Her mother spoke again.

"You were in Slytherin at Hogwarts. Although we have not spent much time with your family you come from a very respectable line of pure-bloods. Forgive my bluntness, but the only friends of Angelina's we have ever met were from Gryffindor and slightly less well-mannered than you. Are you and our Angelina new friends?" Montague could feel Angelina's nervousness washing over him in waves.

"No, we are not friends." Angelina whipped her head around to him in surprise and her parents' faces fell ever so slightly. "We are involved. That is to say, we have recently entered into a relationship." Angelina blushed slightly and her parents instantly smiled. Her father finally entered the conversation.

"I absolutely must insist that you come by the manor for dinner tonight. Bring Angelina. She never eats at the house anymore. I will not accept no for an answer." Montague responded that he would and the Johnsons quickly bundled up Lord and his belongings and used the floo connection to leave. Angelina turned to Montague.

"I assure you Fred never got that invite." Montague shrugged.

"What can I say? I am one of a kind." Angelina embraced him.

"You most certainly are." He took his leave of her and she began to clean the kitchen and worry about tonight's date.


	6. Control

**okay, it has been years...literally, like over two years...but i'm on this finishing stories kick so i'm gonna finish this...i think my writing has acquired a different tone and flare in these two years so, if anyone is still reading this hopefully, they will be okay with the different feel. regardless...i will finish this! **

**oh, and one more thing, we're getting into m territory. definite explicit sexual activity in this chapter and in the future...you have been warned. :)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 7 : "One ought to hold on to one's heart; for if one lets it go, one soon loses control of the head too." -Friedrich Nietzsche

Why was it that her hair never cooperated when it was important? Montague was going to be here in, she glanced at the clock, less than ten minutes and she couldn't get her hair to behave. She would love to just leave it down or put it in a simple bun, but she knew her mother would have an owl if she showed up to dinner at the estate with a look less than worthy of a magazine cover shoot.

Another curl escaped the complicated grecian style of curls and braids. She winced as the bobby pin that she shoved into her hair tore at her scalp. She gripped the edges of her vanity as she tried to calm her breathing and heartbeat to a more normal rate. Why was she so nervous? It was just dinner with her parents. That could aversely affect her entire relationship with Montague. She glanced at her bed and saw the binder with the birthday party she was planning for little on her bed. She should really be working on that. Was it too late to call and cancel?

She snorted with derision. Of course it was too late. Her parents were probably all a glow with the possibility of a Slytherin son-in-law and if she contacted them to cancel they would probably cut her out of the will. She heard steps in the hall and knew it was Montague. He was a few minutes early, but she expected that. She jumped up to open her bedroom door.

There, in the hallway, leaning against the door jam, looking delicious and admittedly cocky was Montague. He was so good looking it took her breath away. A perfect navy suit with an understated pinstripe running throughout and hair perfectly coiffed. She could smell the heady scent of his cologne from where she stood and leaning heavily on the door she willed her knees not to collapse.

"Angelina, you aren't ready." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact. They typical way that Montague spoke to people, but she couldn't tell if the look on his face was one of reproach or amusement. She sheepishly stepped to the side and let him enter her bedroom. Turning to her closet she took the dress she had selected to wear off of the hanger. It was a deep purple cocktail length, fifties inspired gown. No beading or adornment, just goregous, soft grape colored silk the moved inticingly when she walked. Stepping behind her room divider she began to change. Montague watched her reflection as she removed her robe and slide the dress off the hanger and onto her body.

Licking his lips in admiration he called out, "Angelina, you better hurry before I decide that since we are already late I can make better use of our time." She shuddered softly at his husky tone. She knew that he knew that she wasn't ready to have sex yet, but that didn't mean she was opposed to other activities and she had kept him waiting for awhile. His patience seemed to be growing thin. She was going to have to hurry up because if she knew one thing about Montague, he didn't make idle threats.

She stepped out from the screen and made her way over to him. He was standing in the middle of her room adjusting his tie in the vanity mirror. He didn't acknowledge her for a moment and then he glanced down at her.

"Would you mind buttoning me please?" Turning her back to him she waited. Life seemed to stand still as he slid his hands slowly up her back and buttoned each button slowly and gently carefully brushing her spine with the tips of his fingers as he went. She bit her lip to suppress a moan. It was very intimate. Hell, it was borderline erotic with his hands barely a whisper on her skin. Sending her temperature sky rocketing.

When he finished his hands slid up her neck and snaking his body behind hers he leaned down. His hot breath was blowing on her ear and as she felt the goose bumps raise on her flash her head lolled to the left, eyes closing in open invitation. Montague was never one to pass up a good invite and leaning down her pressed a hot open mouth kiss to the spot where her neck met her shoulder and then again on her collar bone. She felt his hands flex against her sides and then she was being shoved away.

Turning back to him she was surprised to find him seemingly unbothered. Fixing his cufflinks he turned away from her. "You had better get your shoes on and get your purse. We're going to be late." She nodded numbly and quickly slipped on the gold heels that matched her dress. Quickly slipping in teardrop amethyst earrings to complete her outfit she grabbed her purse and turned to him agin. Finally ready to leave. He grasped her hand in his non-wand hand and in the moment before she felt herself being pulled with his apparation she saw a ghost of a smile on his lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner had gone better than Angelina had expected. She knew her families London estate was impressive so she didn't need to worry there. Her main concern had been her parents. They were practically salivating over Montague and she hoped that they wouldn't do anything untoward or embarrassing.

Montague had played the part of a young gentleman wizard perfectly. Saying all the things they wanted to hear and not saying any of the things that the Weasley twins had said to her parents causing her father do the disinterested look and her mother's lip to purse in a tight line that meant Angelina was going to get a lecture later on the type of company a woman of her position in society should socialize with.

Over drinks in the formal sitting room Cedric Johnson had broached the topic most important in his mind. Relaxing into his brown leather club chair he faced Angelina and Montague who were sitting a respectable, but companionable distance from each other on the couch with Angelina's mother perched delicately in a high back chair next to them.

"What is it, exactly, that you do for a living Montague?" Angelina turned slightly to hear his response. She didn't even actually know what Montague did for a living. Something that she had thought to mention several times, but had always been distracted by some other activity.

"I work with Marcus Flint." Aurora Johnson cut in at this point.

"Doing what?" Angelina could sense Montague bristle slightly at her parents probing, but her parents either didn't notice or didn't care if their line of questioning was offended her boyfriend.

"We work with money...accounting I guess you could say. Marcus...finds things and then we acquire them." Cedric's brows furrowed in thought as he took a drink of his scotch.

"So, you buy businesses that are weak, build them back up and sell them for a king's ransom?" Montague leaned back into the cushions behind him and relaxed.

"If that is what you want to call it. I just acquire things." Her parents seemed to want to continue, but Angelina didn't need what had been a lovely dinner turning into a fight over drinks. They were so close to a successful intital meeting that she could taste it and she wasn't going to lose it over semantics.

"Mum, Dad, I hate to interrupt, but we had better be on our way. I need to be at work early in the morning and I am sure Ashley needs to do the same." She stood to emphasis her point and her parents began to fuss as they moved to gather their things.

"No, Mum, I promise we will come back soon, but you and Dad just enjoy the rest of the night without Lord. Next time we come for dinner do not let him go to a friend's house. We would love to see him." Montague nodded his agreement and kissing both her parents good-bye they apparated to the door step of her apartment.

"I think you were a hit." She commented as they entered the residence. He opened his mouth to respond when a loud shout from Katie's room interrupted them.

"MARCUS! HARDER!" The squeaking of her bed and the syncopated banging of her headboard into the wall caused a flush to darken Angelina's cheeks. She couldn't meet Montague's eyes while listening to their best mates shag each other senseless.

"USE SILENCING SPELLS OTHER PEOPLE LIVE HERE!" Montague shouted down the hall and in a moment everything fell suspiciously silent, but Angelina was embarrassed. It was enough to know that even though they couldn't hear it Marcus Flint was at this moment moving in and out of Katie just down the hall from where she was supposed to sleep.

Moving to her bedroom she took her earrings out and placed them in her vanity tray. She struggled to reach the buttons on the back of her dress and growled in frustation at not being able to get at them. Large hands brushed her grip away and with calculated efficiency had the buttons undone quickly. She moved towards her silk screen to change, but Montague had over plans. He lifted the dress up around her waist.

Pulling it over her head he deposited it on the floor. She felt incredibly exposed standing with only a bra and panty set to cover her frame from Montague's gaze while he remained fully clothed. Although, if the tightness across the front of his pants was any indication he certainly was affected.

"Get on the bed Angelina." The way he ordered her made a fire erupt low in her belly and spread to her entire body. Normally she would make a comment about him being bossy, but this time she simply backed up and when she felt the bed against the back of her legs she sat. Never taking her eyes from his.

"Move to the center." She obeyed, once again, quickly and then he moved towards her. Quickly he was on top of her. Covering her with his body and smothering her with his kisses. She felt her legs open to allow him space between her thighs through no concious thought of her own. His smile against her mouth alerted her that he had noticed.

"Ashley...I don't want...I mean, I do want, but I'm not.." He silenced her with a hard, bruising kiss to her mouth. His teeth bit down on her bottom lip and she could taste her blood in their kiss. Soothing the bite with his tongue he pulled back.

"I am not going to fuck you Angelina." Her eyes widened a little at his dark, husky tone,

"You...you aren't?" He smirked.

"No, I am not. Not with my dick, anyway." She swallowed the giant lump that seemed to have formed in her throat.

"Then what are you going to do...I mean use..." He slide down her body and a ripping sound followed by cool air on her moist lower lips alerted her to the fact that he had just divested her of her panties.

"I am going to eat you." In the next moment his face was in her center and she sat nearly straight up and groaned at the pleasure. He produced his wand and muttered a quick incantation and she was sure it was a silencing spell, but with his tongue circling her clit and two of his fingers jackhammering in and out of her she wasn't even sure what her middle name was.

"Fuck, Angelina, you are so tight. I am going to have to really get you going before I ever attempt to shag you because I think I would rip you in half." She groaned his name and knew she was getting close.

"Are you close Angelina? You are so wet. It gives me great pleasure to know that you only respond this way to me because you are mine." He stopped while she was right on the precipice of relief.

"Say it." He heavy eye-lids were barely open she looked like she might cry in frustration.

"Wh...What?" His fingers stroked gently inside her.

"Say you are mine." She bit her bottom lip and drew more blood.

"I am yours." He forced a third finger roughly inside her and she came instantly. She came down from her orgasm and realized she was falling asleep so quickly she was almost losing conciousness.

"Good girl." She heard Montague mutter as he stuck his fingers in his mouth and then, everything went black.


End file.
